


Bite Me

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: In which Frank has a vampire fetish
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	Bite Me

Frank had always liked Halloween. Not because it was his birthday, or because it was Halloween (which were the reasons when he was a kid, but not so much an adult). He liked Halloween because of vampires. As a kid, he’d always wanted to meet a vampire and befriend it. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. 

As he grew up, his desire to befriend a vampire became the desire to  _ fuck _ a vampire. He wanted to be forced onto his back, overpowered by the supernatural strength, and have his neck torn to shreds as a vampire fucked him mercilessly and he cried and bled out. 

Frank wasn’t the most normal of kids. 

He was celebrating his twenty first birthday at a bar that night. He was with a few friends who had a special surprise for him after they were done drinking. One of them had asked the bartender to cut them off after two drinks each, no matter how much they asked. 

Frank complained to his friends. It was the first night he could drink in a bar, and he wanted to get wasted. He was the one who always had to come pick them up when they were hammered, since he was younger than all of them. 

Stupid friends. 

“Alright, vampire fucker.” Ray slung an arm around his shoulder. “You have an appointment.”

“For what?” Frank asked. Ray was leading him out of the bar, and the rest of the guys were following. “Where are we going?”

Nobody told him anything. He let Ray pull him along until they entered a strip club. “Guys? What the fuck, we’re gay.”

“And this is a gay strip club.” Ray pushed him inside. “Come on! We have something booked for you!”

Frank’s heart pounded as he walked into the club. He showed the bouncer his ID, then waited for the rest of his friends to figure out where the fuck their IDs were. 

Ray led him to the back of the club while the rest of his friends found a table to sit at. “Where are we going?”

“Well,  _ we  _ are going to watch the show.  _ You  _ have an appointment with a very special someone.”

Frank frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, let’s just say I asked around, and this guy likes to bite and scratch.”

Frank’s heart sped up. “What- I-”

Ray stood in front of the bouncer at the back of the club. “Hi! This is Frank, he has a private show with Gee booked.”

_ Gee?  _ That wasn’t a name Frank had ever heard. Maybe it was short for something. 

The bouncer opened the door. “Down the hall, third door on the left. I’ll know if you hurt him in a way he doesn’t like.”

Frank gulped. He said goodbye to Ray and walked down the hall. 

Frank opened the third door on the left. Inside, a cute redhead was filing his nails. He looked up when Frank entered the room. “Frank?”

“Uh, yeah.” Frank stepped inside and closed the door behind him. 

“Hmm, nice to meet you.” He smiled. “I’m Gee. Take a seat, sweetie, your friend paid for all my time tonight. I can do anything you want.”

Frank felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He sat on the couch, which was pushed against a wall. Opposite the couch, there was a pole, and there was a table next to the couch. Lube and condoms were perched on top of it. 

Gee straddled him. “So, Frankie, your friend tells me that you have a certain thing for...vampires.”

“Um- yes- I-” Frank whimpered when he caught sight of Gee’s teeth. Razor sharp. His breath hitched. “You’re-”

“I’m not a vampire, no. But we can pretend.” Gee’s breath tickled the skin behind Frank’s ear as he leaned forward. “I can bite you like one. Would you like that, Frankie?”

Frank nodded desperately. “Please…”

Gee brushed his teeth over Frank’s neck, trailing his fangs over his skin and giggling at the whimper he let out when he pulled away. “Not yet, baby, we gotta strip first.” 

Frank’s mouth stayed open dumbly while he watched Gee take off his clothes. He swayed his hips and shook his ass at Frank while he did, stripping until he was left in just panties. 

“Aww, you don’t wanna get naked for me?” Gee asked. He strutted over and palmed Frank through his jeans, then knelt down to mouth at him. 

“Fuck-” Frank squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah-”

“You want me to blow you, baby? I will, if you want.” Gee unbuttoned Frank’s pants. “Do you want that? Wanna feel my mouth around your hard cock?”

Frank nodded desperately. “Please-”

Gee slid Frank’s pants down, then his boxers. He threw them to the side, watching in interest as Frank’s cock sprang up. He leaned up and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. 

“A-ah-” Frank threw his head back. “Please…”

Gee pulled off and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. “Yeah?”

“Yes,  _ please _ , fuck, I-I-”

Gee silenced him by taking him in his mouth suddenly. Frank mewled and tangled his hands in his hair. “O-oh!”

Gee hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head and looking up at Frank through his eyelashes. He looked so sweet and innocent, despite the fact that there was a cock in his mouth. 

Gee pulled off with a pop, climbing on top of Frank and grinding their hips together. He groaned softly as Frank’s cock slid against his clothed one. “Sh-shit...want me to bite you, yeah?”

“Please, please please please.” Frank bared his neck, offering himself to Gee. 

Gee leaned forward and sank his teeth into Frank’s neck. He held him still so he didn’t tear more skin. When he pulled back, Frank was bleeding. He licked up the blood. “What a good boy.”

Frank was sobbing in pleasure. “Bite me! Harder, Gee, please!”

“Aw, you’re a little pain slut, huh?” Gee forced Frank’s head back and brushed his fangs over his throat. 

Frank whimpered. Gee shifted in his lap and started rocking against him. He sank his fangs into his throat and clamped onto the skin, groaning softly against his neck. 

“Please, oh fuck,” Frank gasped. “Oh, Gee, please!”

Gee smirked against his neck. “Are you gonna cum just from biting? So pathetic, can’t even take my cock up your ass.”

Frank sobbed. He tilted his head, offering his neck up to Gee. It was true; he didn’t need any dick, maybe just Gee rocking against him. He could cum just from being bit. And that really was fucking pathetic. 

Gee bit down,  _ hard _ , on the skin, and Frank’s stomach knotted. He came hard over both of their stomachs, ruining his shirt. 

Gee pulled away, panting and licking up the blood on Frank’s neck as he rocked against him. He swore as his hips stuttered and he came against Frank’s thigh. 

They sat with each other, panting. Frank’s forehead was pressed against Gee’s shoulder. 

“I’ve still got two hours,” Gee said quietly. “You think you  _ can  _ take a cock?”

Two hours later, Frank stumbled out of the back room, dazed and fucked out and covered in bite marks. If you looked at his back, you would see that it was covered in red welts and scratches. 

He walked over to the table his friends were at and kissed Ray right on the mouth. “Ray Toro, I fucking love you.”

Ray patted his back. “Alright, vampire freak, let’s go.”

Frank walked home with his friends, happy, and with a gorgeous redhead’s number. 


End file.
